


A Proper Reunion

by NaomyM



Series: Such an odd feeling [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomyM/pseuds/NaomyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each time Merlin had held his breath, hoping that maybe somehow he would remember, remember him, remember Camelot. He never did. He just got that look in his eye and tried to brush it off as he always did. One day, Merlin would tell himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or anything that has to do with it.  
> I wasn't originally planning to do another part of the story, but I guess it couldn't be complete without a proper reunion, right? I don't know if i'll continue modern Merlin and Gwaine's adventures.
> 
> Enjoy, and please review.

Merlin slipped his gloves off, wrapping his wrinkled, cold hands around the warm mug. He didn't remember it being this cold and rainy all the time. He shifted slightly in his chair, his eyes wandering to the clock. The coffee shop he was currently in was empty besides the one employee who was too invested in her phone. Merlin had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Those damn phones. Originally, they were a great invention, but over time it seemed as if people couldn't live without them. He imagined them living during Camelot times. He would love to see that.

"What's so funny?" The low, raspy voice came from behind him.

"Just a silly thought." He replied in his shaky voice with a smile. Gwaine placed a hand on his back gently and sat down in front of the old man.

"Bloody freezing, isn't it?" Gwaine shoved his hands into his pockets, turning his head towards the employee. "Mind bringing me a cup of coffee, love?" The girl set her phone down, annoyed, until she looked at Gwaine. She smiled suddenly, eagerly nodding. Merlin snorted.

"How do you always manage to do that?"

"It's a super power Merlin. I was born with it." Merlin took a small sip of his drink, remembering those very words he had said so often. He looked at Gwaine, still amazed he was actually there.

"Why do you always look at me like that?" Gwaine blurted out, looking at him curiously. He didn't mind, but no one had ever stared at him the way Merlin did. "It's like you keep checking if I'm still here. I know I'm crap at timing, but I'm not planning on disappearing." Merlin set his mug down, unsure what to say. 'Well, you're actually from thousands of years ago where you were a knight and my friend, now you're back, and I'm paranoid you're not real' wasn't exactly something you could say to someone.

"You remind me of someone I lost a long time ago." He replied. It wasn't a total lie. Sometimes he just couldn't believe Gwaine was actually with him. Sometimes he would wake in the middle of the night in cold sweat, terrified that it was a dream. Gwaine nodded thoughtfully.

"You know, this is going to sound absolutely bonkers, but you remind me of someone too. I just don't know who." He shrugged, looking half crazed and half confused. "Anyway, sorry about getting all weird." He smiled again. "Did you enjoy the films I gave you?"

"Yes, I did. They were certainly your choices, all right."

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

Merlin laughed slightly, feeling as light as he always did when he was with Gwaine. For weeks he had been meeting up with Gwaine whenever possible. Pubs, restaurants, parks, shops, everywhere. He had been so delighted the first time Gwaine had called. He kept calling, always sounding happy, yet confused. Wherever they went, he never let Merlin pay. During their first few meetings, Gwaine had told him all about his life. From growing up in Ireland with a loving family, to losing his father years ago, and even telling him he never felt like he belonged. Each time Merlin had held his breath, hoping that maybe somehow he would remember, remember him, remember Camelot. He never did. He just got that look in his eye and tried to brush it off as he always did. One day, Merlin would tell himself after the slight disappointment.

"Of course it is. I always love watching violence and naked women." Merlin quipped. How he missed this banter.

"Hey, they are great stories. If all you can see is violence and naked women, then you're the one with the problem, not the films." Gwaine pointed at him, mocking insult. "There's one film I know you'll like, it comes out next week."

"I take it we're going?"

"That's why I'm telling you."

"Don't you have other friends to drag to awful movies?"

"Not really, no. See you're the only friend I got." Gwaine smiled sheepishly at him, but his smile soon turned into a grimace. Those words felt too familiar to Gwaine. Merlin stared at him, remembering the time in the woods where Gwaine had said that to him. "You must think I'm on something, huh?" He tried to laugh it off.

"I simply assume you're drunk all the time." Merlin smiled at him. One day.

"Life is simpler that way." He joked. The barista set the coffee mug on the table, smiling at Gwaine.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked suggestively, completely ignoring Merlin.

"No thanks, babe. You want anything, mate?" Merlin nodded, watching the pouting girl walk away.

"She made me get my coffee." He muttered. Gwaine laughed before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm telling you, it's a super power." Gwaine made a disgusted face after tasting his coffee. "Ick." He stood up, walking towards the counter. "I try to show how manly I am by drinking the damn coffee black, but it's too disgusting." He muttered as he added sugar to his coffee.

Merlin rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. Of course Gwaine would do that. The employee had disappeared; otherwise Merlin was sure she would be devoted to Gwaine and his coffee.

"I haven't even told you what happened at the pub last night." Gwaine called over his shoulder. "These big couple of blokes came in, looking for trouble. My mate and I calmly tell them to leave and they get all kinds of pissed. Big git number one throws a punch at me, I duck and the bloke smashes his hand on the cabinet. I smashed a glass over his head."" Gwaine started to laugh as he turned back to Merlin.

"Another pub fight?" Merlin shook his head, a smile playing on his lips.

"You haven't even heard the half of it. His mate comes running towards me and-." Halfway to the table, Gwaine froze in his tracks. Merlin only watched in confusion as the porcelain mug shattered on the floor, splashing coffee all over his trousers.

"You alright?" Merlin eyed him wearily. Gwaine's eyes had widened and he stood there, unmoving, his jaw clenching. "Gwaine?" Gwaine stared at him, his breathing fastening. "Gwaine!" He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He placed a hand over his mouth, shaking his head.

"No… This is… This is not happening." Gwaine muttered to himself. Merlin looked behind him to the window, trying to understand why Gwaine was acting this way. "This isn't happening!" Gwaine yelled, starting to laugh. Merlin turned to look at him. He rose from his seat. Gwaine had tears in his eyes and was laughing like a madman. "Oh god, Merlin… Merlin!" Gwaine grabbed Merlin tightly, pulling him into a tight hug. "Merlin." He breathed, burying his head in Merlin's shoulder. "I remember." He whispered.

All Merlin could do was hold his friend tightly. He had yearned for those words, and now it was actually happening. Gwaine was remembering. Gwaine remembered Merlin!

"You remember what?" Merlin smiled as Gwaine pulled back, grasping his shoulders. He smiled widely, sniffling.

"You! Me! Merlin, it's me. It's Gwaine, Sir Gwaine! I remember Camelot, Arthur, Percival, Leon, Guinevere, Lancelot, and Elyan!" He threw his head back in laughter. "Oh god, I remember." Merlin looked at him, unable to hold in his glee. Gwaine remembered! "How long has it been? Have you been around this long? How?" Gwaine bombarded him with questions, not once letting go of Merlin's shoulders. Merlin laughed, looking down then back to Gwaine.

"Gwaine, I have- I am magic. I was born with it." He smiled sheepishly. Gwaine's eyes widened again.

"I knew it! See, I always thought you were just a bit weird, but you're not, it's just magic!" He replied a little too loudly.

"I would still like to keep it a secret." Merlin laughed, wiping his wet eyes. "That's why I'm still here. I'm waiting for Arthur." He smiled sadly.

"Wait, the princess is coming back? Is everyone coming back? Oh Merlin, you have to tell me everything. Everything. How was if after I died? You better tell me I had the best funeral out of everyone! Oh god, wait. You've been here all this time? You have to tell me everything you've seen and done! The women you must have seen. Merlin I want details! Oh god and you have magic? You could have made my life much easier back then. Oh man, imagine the trouble we could have caused together. Never mind that, imagine the trouble we're going to cause!" Gwaine talked endlessly. Merlin laughed through it all, trying to make sense of what Gwaine was rambling on about.

"Gwaine! One thing at a time, I may be magic, but I can't understand all your chatter when you talk like that."

"Wait! You're dragoon? You knocked me out once! Wait, wait, wait! So you can turn old and young? Mate, this whole old thing is kind of creeping me out. You look like my grandpa, not my Merlin." Merlin rolled his eyes, taking a step back from Gwaine's strong hold.

""Edniwe min geoguð." He chanted. Merlin groaned as he felt the change happening. He hadn't been young in a long time. He stretched his limbs, relieved not to hear them crack. He turned to Gwaine with a smile. Gwaine looked like a cartoon character with his impossibly wide eyes and goofy grin. He hugged Merlin again, although this time it was really his Merlin.

"Jesus, Merlin. Tell me everything."

"In time, Gwaine. After all, we have a lifetime."


End file.
